1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand-belt finishing machine having a sand-belt replacement mechanism, and more particularly to a sand-belt finishing machine having a sand-belt replacement mechanism, wherein the sand belt can be assembled and disassembled rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user replacing the sand belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sand-belt finishing machine is a working machine that is used to finish the surface of the wooden material. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sand-belt finishing machine (not shown) in accordance with the prior art comprises a transverse roller 11, and a sand belt 12 wound around the surface of the roller 11. When in use, the wooden material is passed through the lower side of the roller 11 which is being rotated, so that the wooden material is rubbed and finished by the sand belt 12 on the surface of the roller 11, thereby achieving a finishing effect. However, when the sand belt 12 needs to be replaced, the user has to remove the worn sand belt 12 from the roller 11, and has to wind a new sand belt 12 around the roller 11, thereby consuming much time, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional sand-belt finishing machine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sand-belt finishing machine having a sand-belt replacement mechanism, wherein the sand belt can be assembled and disassembled rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user replacing the sand belt.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sand-belt finishing machine having a sand-belt replacement mechanism, wherein the sand belt can be assembled and disassembled rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby saving the working time.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sand-belt finishing machine having a sand-belt replacement mechanism, comprising:
a support rack;
a first roller mounted on the support rack;
a second roller located in parallel with the first roller, and spaced from the first roller with a determined distance;
an upright rod secured on a bottom face of the support rack;
an elastic member mounted on the upright rod;
a sand belt mounted on the first roller and the second roller; and
a pull lever connected to the upright rod to drive the upright rod to move; wherein:
when the upright rod is moved by the pull lever to compress the elastic member, the distance between the first roller and the second roller is shortened; and
when the upright rod is released by the pull lever, the upright rod is returned to its original position by the restoring force of the elastic member, so that the distance between the first roller and the second roller is increased.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.